Rulers of the Empire
by Anime-StarWars-fan-zach
Summary: Please do not read this. This is a horrible, horrible fanfic that I wrote when I was a horrible, horrible writer. I'd delete this, but this fanfic does hold a special place in my heart, as one of my first sorta serious fanfics. But still, this is really, really poorly written. Please don't read this.
1. The Rise of the Sith

"3PO, search the ship. Make sure that Master Kenobi is not on board."

"No need to waste his time, Padmé." Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway.

"She stood. "Get off. _Now_." An edge crept into her voice. "I will do this alone. If he can't be saved, then I'll tell you where he is. But not until then."

He looked resigned. "All right."

_Mustafar_

"I saw your ship."

Padmé looked up at her husband as she exited his embrace. He asked, "What are you doing out here?"

Her voice trembled. "I was worried about you." Her breathing was erratic, as though she were on the verge of sobbing. "Obi-Wan...told me terrible things," was all she could bring herself to say.

"What things?" Anakin's voice was harder than usual, but she didn't notice it.

"He said..." She breathed, "You've turned to the Dark Side. That you..." she broke off, her voice cracking, "killed younglings."

Anakin leaned down slightly and said softly in that voice of his that she had come to love, "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

She shook her head. "He cares about us."

"Us?" His voice was in the same whisper, but it was not the same.

She nodded. "He knows." She stroked his arms as she said, "He wants to help you."

He smiled softly, trying to show that he was the Anakin she always had known.

"Anakin, all I want is your love." She looked into his eyes hoping against hope that she was right.

She wasn't. "Love won't save you, Padmé." She saw the change—so small, yet there it was. "Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost?" She knew she had to try and save him. "You're a good person, don't do this!"

He was sad. "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother." So that was it. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you. To protect you." As he spoke, Anakin seemed to slip away.

She decided to try a different tactic. "Come away with me. Help me raise our child," she begged, stroking his head. "Leave everything else behind while we still can."

"Don't you see?" Anakin smiled. "We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic." He was vanishing into a person that she didn't recognize. "I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I—I can overthrow him," he realized as Padmé began to back away. "And together, you and I can rule the galaxy...make things the way we want them to be."

She saw the hunger for power in his eyes. Part of it frightened her. But it also..._attracted_ her. She backed away. "I don't believe what I'm hearing." She shook her head, trying to clear the intense...attraction she felt to him at that moment. "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

Anakin seemed to tense, then turned away for a moment before saying, "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan." His voice darkened. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me too."

She fought the attraction desperately, showing the desperation on her face. "I don't know you anymore." She shook visibly. "Anakin...you're breaking my heart." She began to cry. "You're going down a path I can't follow."

"Ah, but you _can_. I can see it, buried deep inside, hidden, perhaps even from yourself. You desire power as much as I do—maybe even more. You want the power Palpatine has. And so do I." Anakin—no, Vader—grinned at the revelation of Padmé's heart. "Come with _me_. We can kill Palpatine. We can have his power for ourselves. The people love us, and they'll trust us." He gazed into her troubled eyes. "That's it, isn't it? The trust. It's infectious. It's addictive. You want trust, you _need_ it. And in that trust comes power. Join me. We can end the corruption, and reform the Republic as we see fit."

She wavered, then gave in. "Yes."

Vader smiled. "Excellent. Together we shall rule the Empire.

Vader got on Padme's ship, followed by Padme, and they left the planet, setting a course for Courscant.


	2. Death of a Sith Lord

"Padme, I want you to stay out here while I take care of Palpatine. Got it? And don't come in until I tell you to. I don't want you getting hurt." Vader told her as they were walking down the hallway that lead to the Chancellor's-now Emperor-office.

"Yes, I'll stay out here, but are you sure you'll be able to defeat him?" Padme asked.

They had arrived on Courscant 15 minutes ago, and as soon as they had arrived, Vader got word that Palpatine wanted to see him. Now they were just about to launch their plan that would make them Emperor and Empress.

"Yes my love, I'm sure I will be able to defeat him. I am stronger than he ever was now. After all, I _AM_ the chosen one." Vader answered her.

He had given some thought about what the prophecy, and what it said about him being the chosen one, and he had come to this choice: That the prophecy was wrong, that he wasn't suposed to destroy the Sith to bring balance to the Force. He was suposed to destroy the _JEDI_ to bring balance to the Force.

"Ana—Vader, what will we do about Obi-Wan and the other Jedi that try to destroy us and the Empire?" Padme asked him.

"You can still call me Anakin if you want Padme. As for Obi-Wan and the other Jedi, they can try and stop us, but they won't." Vader said. Although, he hoped that he wouldn't have to fight Obi-Wan when they would meet again. In fact, he hoped that Obi-Wan would _JOIN _them, but he knew that he would not.

They had now reached the door to Palpatine's office. _"It's now or never,"_ Vader thought.

He went into the Emperor's office.

"Ah, Lord Vader it is good to see you again. Come, I have a new mission for you. Yoda and Kenobi came to battle me and lost, but escaped before I could kill them. I want you to find them, and finish what I started. My spy's believe that Senator Organa may be hiding them, so that is a good source to check. Also, here is your new lightsaber, apprentice." Palpatine said to Vader, handing it to him. Vader grabbed it.

"As you wish my master, but I find a problem with that mission." Vader said, getting ready to attack.

"And what is the _problem_, Lord Vader?" Palpatine said, suspecting that something was going wrong. Vader smiled, and ignited his new lightsaber. "How can you give me a mission if you _dead_? he asked, and attacked.

Sidious immeaditaly doged, and ignited his own lightsaber. "You DARE betray me, _apprentice?_ Sidious asked him.

"As you know master, _treachery_ is the way of the Sith." Vader said, launching another attack, and begining their duel.

Sidious doged this attack as well, and slashed at Vader's head with his lightsaber, but Vader doged and kicked Sidious in the stomach then tried to cut off Sidious's lightsaber hand but he avoided it, slashed at Vader's chest, sadly for him Vader blocked it.

Now they had their lightsaber's locked, each was trying to push the other away. Sparks where flying. Then Vader used a Force Push to shove Sidious away and slashed at the dark lord's waist in an attempt to cut him in half, Sidious parried and back stepped, and then it began again.

Slash, parry, block, parry, slash, block, block, slash, parry. That's what was happening, and going on at speeds impossible for humans to perform. The duel was intense, but both combatants were starting to weaken. They were both masters with the saber, but sooner or later one of them had to die.

Even though both of them were getting weaker by the moment, Sidious was weakening at a faster pace. He was still exhausted from his battle with Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"_I have to do something quick, or else I will die!!!"_ Sidious thought as he continued dueling Vader. He knew what he had to do.

Sidious used a Force Push like Vader had done earlier, only it was stronger. Vader flew towards the wall, hit it, and barely had time to look up as a barrage of white lightning was sent at him.

Vader barely blocked the lightning in time. It was very, very powerful, more powerful than the lightning used against Mace Windu earlier which resulted in the great Jedi Master's demise. Vader's lightsaber was holding, but it wouldn't hold the lightning back much longer.

"Face it _APRENTICE_, I will win. _I _am too strong for you to defeat. _I_ am the Dark Lord of the Sith. _I_ am all powerful. And _I _will KILL you!!!!!!!!!" Sidious shouted at Vader.

"NO YOU ARE WRONG!!!!!!" Vader shouted back at him, and with inhuman speed, he jumped over to him and cut off the hand that the Sith lightning was pouring from. Sidious screamed in agony. Vader shot his own dose of lightning and aimed it at him. Now Sidious was screaming even more.

"NOW WHO IS TOO STRONG FOR WHOM? NOW WHO IS THE DARK LORD OF THE SITH? NOW WHO IS ALL POWERFUL? NOW WHO WILL KILL WHOM? PREPARE TO DIEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Vader shouted at Sidious.

He lifted his hand and sent the Sith Lord flying out the window like Sidious had done to Master Windu. The dark lord kept on falling until he was out of sight. Seconds later, there was a big flash of blue light. Then Vader felt his former master become one with the Force.

"You can come in now Padme. It is over." Vader said. Padme came in and walked over to him.

"Now we can rule the Empire as Emperor and Empress, my love." Vader said and kissed her.

"Not if something to say about it, we do." said a voice from the doorway.

Vader and Padme turned quickly to see who it was. Standing at the doorway were Obi-Wan and Yoda.

**R&R please.**


	3. The New Sith

"Hello Anakin, hello Padme." Obi-Wan said to them both sadly as he and Yoda entered the room. Vader look shocked, angry, and surprised to see them here.

"Killed Sidious, you have, yes?" Yoda asked Vader. Vader looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Of course I have you Jedi scum. And now that he is dead Padme and I shall rule the Empire as Emperor and Empress and peace shall be brought to the galaxy at last." Vader boastfully said to the Jedi.

"Peace, the Empire would not bring. Chaos and death will be its product." Yoda said to them both.

"You know he is right Anakin. The path of the dark side is wrong. It will only bring chaos and death, as well as the Empire. There is still time. You can still come back to the light and the Jedi." Obi-Wan said and looked hopefully at Vader to see if he would agree.

"No Obi-Wan it is you who is wrong. The Empire will not bring chaos and death. It will bring peace and order, and the dark side isn't wrong. It is the Jedi and the light side that are wrong." Vader said to Obi-Wan darkly. Obi-Wan looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Then you are truly lost." Obi-Wan said and ignited his lightsaber. Yoda's lightsaber followed.

"Wait Obi-Wan, it doesn't have to be this way. You could join us. You can help us make the galaxy right again. I don't care about Yoda, but I do care about you Obi-Wan. I don't want you to die, and I know that Anakin doesn't want you too die either. Please Obi-Wan, join us." Padme said looking at Obi-Wan imploringly.

Obi-Wan looked at her regretfully. "I'm sorry Padme, but it has to be this way." he said to her.

Vader ignited his saber. "Padme go now. And don't come back in here until I tell you to." ordered Vader. Padme opened her mouth, but one look from Vader and she knew that she had to leave.

She looked at Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry." she said to him.

"As am I, Padme." he replied.

Once Padme left the room, the battle began.

_Courscant, unknown abandoned building_

Mace Windu looked at his surroundings. From what he could tell, he was in some kind of storage room. "Where am I?" he asked himself. The last thing he remembered was Anakin cutting of his hand, and Palpatine shooting Sith Lightning at him, then throwing him out the window. "Mace, are you awake?" asked a voice he recognized. He looked to see who it was. It was Master Shaak Ti. He saw two Jedi Knights he didn't know, one a human male, the other a female Rodian, as well as a human female padawan of 11 years old.

"Shaak Ti, it's good to see you." Mace said to her. Shaak Ti smiled at him.

"Who are these others, and why am I in a storage room?" Mace asked her.

"We are here because this is our hideout, at least for now." The padawan replied.

"I'm afraid these are the only Jedi I managed to rescue before I fled the Temple." Shaak Ti said to him.

"Why did you flee the Temple? What's going on?" a confused Mace Windu asked. Shaak Ti sighed.

"There is a lot you need to know Mace, and most of it you won't like." she said to him.

_Courscant, Chancellor's office_

Things weren't going well for Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith right now.

The duel between Obi-Wan, Yoda, and him was still going on. Thirty minutes at least had passed by now.

The duel had not progressed. No one was making any advances, at least yet.

Vader knew that as soon as the duel started, he didn't have a chance.

Yoda leapt behind Vader, slashing at his back. Vader blocked it, and barely dodged Obi-Wan's cut at his head. Vader attempted to slice Yoda in half while he was in mid-flip, but Obi-Wan's lightsaber stopped him from doing so.

The Sith Lord dodged Yoda's attempt to separate him from his legs, and blocked Obi-Wan's lightsaber as it came to his chest. He then kicked Obi-Wan in the chest and attempted to stab him in the stomach, but Yoda's lightsaber deflected the blow.

The small green Jedi leapt once more and tried to behead Vader, but the Sith Lord blocked it. What came next however, Vader didn't block in time. Obi-Wan kicked Vader's lightsaber out of his hand, then Force Pushed him to the floor.

When Vader tried to get up, he saw Yoda's lightsaber at his neck.

"Sorry to do this, I am." the old Jedi Master said to him regretfully. But before Yoda could behead him, someone shouted: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Vader, Obi-Wan, and Yoda looked to see Padme standing in the door way. "YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted at them.

Vader was shocked to see Padme's eyes a dark Sith yellow, but what even shocked him more was seeing _Sith Lightning_ coming out of her hands, and heading to Obi-Wan and Yoda.

The two Jedi barely blocked it in time.

"YOU WILL BOTH DIE FOR TRYING TO HURT ANAKIN!!!!!!" she shouted at them, and increased the Sith Lightning.

Vader knew that Obi-Wan and Yoda couldn't hold out much longer. He saw this as his chance.

He used the Force to call his lightsaber back, and tried to take off Yoda's head.

It worked. Yoda was too focused on the lightning to notice Vader retrieving his weapon. And when he did, it was too late.

Now Obi-Wan was alone. Vader cut off Obi-Wan's right hand and Padme's Sith Lightning fully engulfed Obi-Wan. He screamed in agony.

Finally the Jedi dropped to the floor, presumed dead. Padme stopped the Sith Lightning.

Padme fell to the floor, exhausted.

Vader came rushing to her side. "Are you alright?" Vader asked her, worried.

She looked up at him. "My water just broke. The baby is coming." she said.

Vader immediately picked her up and rushed to his shuttle, flying her to a hospital.

Obi-Wan, painfully, stood up and walked away, hoping to escape before anyone found him.


	4. Rebirth of a Sith Lady

"They're beautiful," Vader said to Padme as the twins were shown to them.

"Yes, they are." Padme replied.

"What do you think we should name them?" Vader asked her as the twins stopped crying.

"Leia for the girl and Luke for the boy." Padme said.

"Those are excellent names." Vader replied. Then a clone trooper came into the delivery room. He came over to Vader.

"What is it, Commander Apollo?" Vader asked him.

"Lord Vader, we caught a Jedi trying to escape the Emperor's office. We have identified him as Obi-Wan Kenobi. We believe that he killed Emperor Palpatine. For right now, he is alive." Commander Apollo said.

"Very well. I'll deal with him later. Have Mas Amedda call all the senators for an emergency meeting. I shall tell them what happened to Palpatine." Vader orderd the commander.

"Very well sir." Commander Apollo said, and left.

_Alderaan, hidden Sith tomb_

Asajj Ventress was deep underground on Aldreraan, searching for the Sith tomb that was supposedly here. She knew now that Count Dooku was dead, and Sidious probably did not want her to become his new apprentice, she had to seek someone—or something— else to teach her the ways of the dark side.

She had gone to Korriban to see what she could learn. She didn't learn much, but she did learn that their was, supposedly, a hidden Sith tomb on Alderaan. She also learned how to bring a Sith back from the dead.

That was why she was here.

"_That stone tablet I read was probably wrong." _Asajj Ventress thought as she was walking through a tunnel.

But then, just as she was about to walk away and go back, the tunnel ended. At the end was a tomb door.

"Bingo" Asajj said to herself. She opened the tomb door, and entered.

There were two tombs. One was bigger than the other, which Asajj figured belonged to the master. She opened the bigger tomb, and took a bone that was in there. Then, in the ancient Sith language she said, "Let the darkness return to destroy the light. Let the light perish before the darkness, and all who worship it die. Now, I beg you, great darkness, bring one of your own back to the living realm. Bring back Darth Kraya and her apprentice!!!" Asajj shouted.

Then, the tombs began to glow. The bones of the Sith Lord's came out of the tombs and began to glow as well. Then a whirl wind engulfed them.

A few seconds later, the glowing subsided and the wind went away. Now where the bones once were, were now two Sith.

"Greetings Lady Kraya and Lady Deathcus." Asajj said to the two Sith women, bowing to them. Darth Kraya at least 40 standard years old and Darth Deathcus looked to be around 12 years old.

"I take it you are the one who brought us back to life?" asked the Sith who Asajj guessed was Darth Kraya.

"Yes, I was the one." she answered.

"I see. Tell me, how long has it been since we died? And what is your name, and why did you bring us back to life?" Darth Kraya asked her.

"My name is Asajj Ventress, it has been 1,000 years since you both died, and I brought you back because I want you to teach me in the ways of the Sith." Asajj said to Lady Kraya.

"I see. Very well then, I'll train you. But you must promise to NEVER betray me, and you must protect my apprentice whenever we are in danger. If she ever dies, you will join her." Kraya said to her.

"Very well, I will do as you say...master." Asajj said, bowing to her.

"Good. Now Asajj, meet my servants." Kraya said. Suddenly several creatures came out of the shadows. They all had looked the same, and they were deadly looking. They looked like mutants, droids, and humans twisted together.

"W-what are those?" Asajj asked, a little afraid. Kraya smiled.

"They are my creations. My...children, I suppose you could say. They feed off the greed and hate off of everyone. I call them Invaders. They are very powerful and deadly. If you should ever betray me, they will kill you." Kraya said to Asajj.

"I see." was all the Asajj said.

"Now come Asajj, we have plans to make." Kraya said to her.

Asajj, Kraya, Deathcus, and the Invaders all walked out of the tomb.

**Padme's sudden Force powers will be explained next chapter. Sorry this is kinda short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. After the next chapter, a time skip will take place of about 12 years. Just to let you all know. Also, leave a review please. **


	5. The Offer

"ORDER, ORDER!!!" shouted Mas Amedda to all the senators. Right now, all the senators were going crazy over the fact that a Jedi was in the pod Palpatine was suposed to be. Their were several shouts of "KILL THE JEDI" and "WHERE IS EMPEROR PALPATINE", and it just kept getting louder and louder.

"SLIENCE!!!!!!" Vader yelled at them all.

The Senate Arena became quite.

"Now I now that you are all upset that I am here and that Palpatine is not, but I have a good reason to be here. Just a few hours ago, Jedi Master Yoda and several other Jedi tried to finish what Mace Windu started. And it worked. I am sorry to tell you all this, but Palpatine is dead." Vader said to the Senate.

Immediatly senators gasped in shock. Vader picked out a few happy faces at this news, like Senator Organa and Senator Mon Montha, and other senators who didn't like Palpatine. Vader turned to Mas Amedda and told him that Senator's Mon Montha and Organa were to be watched. Mas Amedda nodded.

"Although it is sad that Emperor Palpatine died, he did manage to kill Yoda and the other Jedi who killed him. Also, just before he died, he said he wanted me to become the new Emperor. And I would like to fulfill his dying wish. With your permission, I and my wife, Padme Skywalker, want to be the new Emperor and Empress." Vader said to them.

One by one the senators cheered, "LONG LIVE EMPEROR SKYWALKER, LONG LIVE EMPRESS SKYWALKER".

Senator Organa's apartment 

"This is bad. Very bad." Bail Organa said to his friend Senator Mon Montha. They, and several other senators were talking about the recent events that had happen.

"I can't believe Padme betrayed us." Mon Montha said to the group.

Just then, they came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Bail said, and left to answer the door.

He opened the door, and there were clone troopers at the other end.

"By order of the Empire and Emperor Vader, you are all under arrest. Your sentence is death." the commander trooper said. He and the other clones raised their blasters.

"Wait, you can't do this. The Senate will never—" but Senator Mon Montha never finished her sentence, as dozens of blaster bolt ripped threw her, and killed her, as well as everyone else in the apartment.

"Get rid of the bodies." The lead trooper said. The other clones did as he said.

Vader and Padme's apartment 

"Anakin, now that we have the time, I'd like to ask you something. Do you know how I suddenly have powers like you do?" Padme asked Vader as they lay in bed together.

Vader looked at her. "I've been thinking about that, and I've come to this answer. I believe that, somehow, you may have had the ability to use the Force all along, but it's just been dormant all this time." Vader answered her.

"But if what you say is true, then how come it has appeared now?" Padme asked confused.

"I think that since my life was in danger, your dormant Force power awoken. That's the only thing I've come up with." Vader said to her.

Padme was just about to reply when Luke and Leia started crying in the other room. Padme got up and went to see what was wrong.

Vader too got up and put some cloths on. "Padme, I've decided to go somewhere. I'll be back in a few minutes." Vader said to her across the hallway.

"Alright." she answered back.

Unknown jail complex, jail cell number 12210348 "Hello Obi-Wan." Vader to him as he entered Obi-Wan's cell. 

"Hello Anakin. Or should I call you Vader now?" Obi-Wan asked him.

Vader looked at Obi-Wan. He had a few scars where Padme's Sith Lightning had pierced his body, and he had a new mechanical hand.

"Either one would be fine." Vader answered him.

"So tell me Vader, have you come to kill me?" Obi-Wan asked him, looking at him questionly.

"No Obi-Wan, but I will kill you if I have to. I have come to offer you one last chance. I want you to join me Obi-Wan. Help me rule the Empire. Help me take care of my wife and childern. Please Obi-Wan, I don't want to kill you. But I will if you refuse. So Obi-Wan, make your choice. Now." Vader ordered him.

Obi-Wan thought about Vader's offer. He had nothing left. The Jedi were all but dead, the Republic was gone, and the only people who could help him were dead.

"_Don't do it Obi-Wan." _Said a long forgotten voice from Obi-Wan's past.

"_Qui-Gon?"_ Obi-Wan asked.

"_Yes my padawn. It is me. But I'm not the only one who has come to talk to you. Siri is here also." _Qui-Gon replied.

"_Hello Obi-Wan."_ said the long dead voice of Siri.

"_Siri, it's good to hear your voice."_ Obi-Wan said to her.

"_It's good to hear your's as well my Obi-Wan. I have something to say to you Obi. I love you, and I always have. We shouldn't have broken our love, Obi-Wan, but it's too late for that right now. Obi-Wan, I don't want you to join Vader. I don't want to see you become a Sith Obi-Wan. So please don't join him. Goodbye Obi-Wan."_ Siri and Qui-Gon said together as they went back to the nether realm of the Force.

Obi-Wan looked at Vader.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is no." Obi-Wan said to Vader.

Vader looked at Obi-Wan sadly. "Very well Obi-Wan. Goodbye." Vader said, and ignited his blood-red lightsaber and cut off Obi-Wan's head.

Then Vader walked away.

**And so ends this chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter. Don't forget that the time skip takes place next chapter. Also, I'm kinda know what I'm going to do from here, but I'd like to hear your ideas on what I should do from here on. Also, please review. It will make me update faster.**


	6. Time Skip

Ok, now the time skip is here. I just want to let you all know that I'm going to have Han Solo and Mara Jade in my fic. Since I don't know how old they were in ep. 4, I'm going to make them the same age as Luke and Leia are now. By the way, I'm making Han Force Senitive. I don't think anyone has ever done that. Now on with the fic.

"Luke, Leia, Han, and Mara, come here." Orderd Vader as his students/apprentices came into the training room. 12 years had passed since the Empire came into being. For the past 7 years, Vader had been training his wife, children, and Han and Mara in the ways of the Force and the ways of the Sith. Padme had completed her training, and the kids were not to far behind from completing either.

"Yes master." The kids said together and went over to him and sat down.

"As you all know, your training will be complete soon, and you all with become full Sith. I have one final test for you all." Vader said to them.

They all started to listen after he said this.

"As you know, the Rebel Aliance is causing quite alot of trouble, as well as their leaders, Mace Windu and the other Jedi. My spies have told me the location of the main rebel base. It is located on the planet Alderaan. It has also been found out that most of the rebel fleet is there. Grand Admiral Piett has decided to lead his fleet to Alderaan to battle the rebel fleet. I will be joining Piett. Now here is your mission. Luke and Mara are to sneak into the main rebel flag ship and elimate Mace Windu and the other Jedi. Han is to lead the 501st space forces. During all of this, Leia is to use her Battle Meditation to help the space. Now, is everyone clear?" Vader asked them. Several heads noded. "Good. If we win the battle, not only will the Rebel Aliance be defeated at last, but you will all become Sith. We leave in three hours. Now go and pack your stuff and report back here once you are done." Vader ordered. Han, Mara, and Luke left immediatly but Leia stayed.

"What is it Leia?" Vader asked them.

"Father," Leia said, "why don't we have a ground attack during this?

"You will find out soon enough my daughter. Now go pack your stuff." Vader ordered. Leia left

"Anakin, do you think the rebels will be defeated for good?" Padme asked as she came out of the shadows.

"I don't think that every single rebel will be defeated, but if we take out their leaders, they will lose their will to fight us. Besides, with the Death Star now complete, nothing can stop us." Vader answered, and started to laugh evily.

Alderaan space, Rebel capital ship 

"Mace, can I come in?" asked Shaak Ti as she knocked on the door to Mace Windu's room.

"Yes Shaak, you may come in." Mace answered.

Shaak Ti came in.

"Mace, our spies have reported that the Imperial fleet is on the way here. They are being lead by Grand Admiral Piett, Emperor Vader, and his apprentices. Should we leave and find a new base?" she asked him. Mace thought for a few moments.

"No." Mace answered her.

"But Mace, we will be defeated. We stand no chance against them." Shaak Ti said to him.

Mace looked at her.

"That is where you are wrong. We have a secret weapon." Mace said to her, smiling.

Shaak Ti frowned. "What secret weapon?" she asked.

Mace was still smiling. "Why, the Invaders of course." Mace answered.

Suddenly Mace started to change. His skin turned green, he grew two horns one top of his head, a crimson lightsaber was now in his hands, and he was now wearing a black cape.

Shaak Ti started to back up to the door, but found out it was closed and locked.

Now the transformation was complete.

Mace didn't even look human.

"I'm afriad, my dear, that Mace Windu no longer lives. I'm just using his body, until the time is right. But now that you know, you must DIE!!!!!" cried a voice that didn't belong to Mace.

In an instant Shaak Ti's arms were gone, and a lightsaber was at her throat.

Shaak Ti looked at her soon to be killer with fear.

"Who are you?" she asked, very frightened.

"I am Darth Kraya." Kraya answered, and cut off Shaak Ti's head.

Then, out of the shadows, Asajj Ventress and Darth Deathcus, nicknamed " Ghost Girl" appeared.

"Master, what will we tell the other Jedi about Shaak Ti's death?" Asajj Ventress asked her.

"Simple. We won't tell them of her death. In fact, they will think she is still alive. Deathcus, make a clone of her." Kraya ordered her apprentice.

"As you wish, master." Deathcus said, and a ring of light appeared in front of her.

The ring of light than spit of an exact clone of Shaak Ti.

The clone Shaak Ti bowed before Kraya.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" it asked.

"You are to continue the duties of Shaak Ti until I say so." Kraya ordered the clone.

"As you wish." The clone replied, and left the room.

"Asajj, I have a new mission for you." Kraya said to her.

"What is it, my master?" Asajj asked her.

"I want you to go to Courscant and kill Empress Padme Skywalker. Is that clear?" Kraya asked her.

"Yes my master." Asajj said.

"Good. Now go to complete your mission." Kraya ordered.

Asajj left without saying a word.

"All is going as I planned. Soon Vader and his other Sith lackys will be dead, and both the Empire AND the Rebellion will be under my control. Then, I will finally unlock the final mysteries of the Force. And all I need to have to complete this, is you." Kraya said, and looked at Deathcus.

Strangely, Deathcus hadn't aged since she had been brought back to life.

Kraya walked over to her.

"Who knew that for such a weak apprentice in Force, could have so much power. Even Asajj doesn't realize how powerful you are. With your help, I will finally rule the galaxy and unlock the mystery of how to become one with the Force without dying." Kraya said, and laughed evily.

"You will still hold the your end of thebargain, won't you?" Deathcus asked her.

Kraya stopped laughing.

"Why, of course my dear. I will. After all of this is over, I will find you a friend." Kraya replied, and continued to laugh evily.

**Happy Presidents Day, and please review.**


	7. And so it begins

"So, do you think that we'll complete the mission without getting oursevles killed?" Luke asked everyone as they were on their way to the training room.

"Sure we won't. The Rebellion scum is no match for the Sith and the Empire. We will win that battle for sure." Han said to Luke, punching him in shoulder.

"So says the man who only has to lead some clones into battle when Luke and I have to battle a whole bunch of Jedi." Mara said to Han.

"Hey, watch it." Han answered.

"Settle down you two. You don't want my father catching you two fighting, do you?" Leia asked them.

Mara and Han shook their heads no.

"Than be quite." Leia said.

"Leia, Luke? Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Padme asked her children as she came by.

Luke and Leia stayed behind while Mara and Han went ahead.

"What is it mom?" Leia asked as they walked toward her.

"I just want to wish you good luck on your mission, and please be careful." Padme said to her children.

"We're always careful mom." Luke said to her.

Padme smiled. "That's what I was afraid you'd say." she answered.

"Goodbye mom." Luke and Leia said to Padme as they hugged her.

"Goodbye you two." Padme said and hugged them back and walked away, hoping that they would be careful and wouldn't be hurt.

She turned into the hallway only to be met by the face of Asajj Ventress.

Ventress ignited her lightsabers.

"Prepare to die." Asajj said, and attacked.

"So Piett, our information is correct, right?" Vader asked Grand Admiral Piett as they jumped to lightspeed.

"I can assure you my Emperor, that our information is correct. The Rebel Aliance is on Alderaan." Piett answered.

"Good. Hopefully the Rebellion will be destoryed at Alderaan." Vader said.

"My emperor with the power of this battle station, the Rebellion will be crushed for sure." Piett said, as he and Vader looked out the window of the command center of the Death Star.

_Alderaan space, rebel captial ship_

"Apprentic, I need your help. Come over here now." Kraya ordered her apprentice.

She did not respond.

"Apprentice? Are you awake?" Kraya asked her.

She went over to her, and looked at her and understood why she didn't respond.

"So, you're back into the world of the Twilight, are you?" Kraya asked Ghost Girl.

Ghost Girl was in some sort of trance, staring of into space.

"I hope you find something interesting, you undead fool. Too think that you don't even know I'm using you. You are a fool to believe I will ever find you a friend or even keep you alive after I unlock the final mystery of the Force and figure out how the Twilight World was created." Kraya said, knowing full well that Ghost Girl couldn't hear her since she was in her trance.

The Twilight World, Kraya and Ghost Girl discovered, was a world within the Force, where people very strong in the Force, both Jedi and Sith, lived. The Twilight World also held the final mystery of the Force, about how to control the Force, and even become it if wanted.

Kraya knew that somewhere deep inside the Twilight World, their was a key of some sorts to unlock the mystery.

As Kraya was thinking about this, she started to remember how Ghost Girl became her apprentice.

When she had first found Ghost Girl, she had been 9 years old living on the planet Taris with her older brother and father. From what Ghost Girl had told her of her past, her father and brother abused her every single day. Ghost Girl hated them very much.

So, when Kraya had offered her to become a Sith she immeadiatly said yes.

But her brother and father wouldn't allow it, so Kraya had to kill them.

"You dare call me a fool, _master_?" Ghost Girl said, now awake from her trance.

"I-I don't know what your talking about apprentice." Kraya said, slightly worried that Ghost Girl had somehow heard her.

"Don't pretend that you didn't call me a fool, master. I heard ever single word." Ghost Girl said, looking at Kraya dangerously.

"How did you hear me?" Kraya asked, confused.

"That is not important right now. For calling me a fool, for _LYING_ to me, you shall pay. Invaders, come." Ghost Girl said, making another ring of light appear in front of her. The ring spit out several Invaders.

Kraya smiled at how foolish she thought Ghost Girl was. "You fool. You can't control the Invaders. The Invaders only listen to me. After all, I created them," Kraya said, "Now my pets, attack my apprentice, but don't kill her. I still need her help." Kraya ordered the Invaders.

But the Invaders didn't move.

"No master, YOU are the fool. It was not you who created the Invaders, but it was me. I just made it look like you created them. Now, Invaders, attack her." Ghost Girl said, and the Invaders attacked.

As soon as the Invaders neared her head, Kraya drew her lightsaber and cut off the heads of the Invaders.

Kraya smiled. "You think that just a few Invaders could kill me? It'd take a hundred to kill me." Kraya said.

But then, the ring of light spit out a dumbbell shaped creature.

"This creature is called a Twilight Dragon. It's from the Twilight World. They are very powerful. Powerful enough to kill you." Ghost Girl said, and ordered the Twilight Dragon to attack.

It shot out a laser beam aimed at her heart, which pierced through it and came out of her back.

Kraya fell in pain.

"You will die in a few minutes, unless I save you, which I can do, _master_. All you have to do is say that I am the master and that you are the apprentice, and that YOU will serve me from now on. Is that clear?" Ghost Girl asked Kraya smugly.

"N-never..."Kraya managed to say.

"Very well than, you will die." Ghost Girl said and began to walk away.

"W-wait. I changed my mind. I will serve you from now on. Just PLEASE save me!!!!" Kraya shouted quickly.

Ghost Girl smiled. "Good." she said, and used her powers to heal Kraya's heart.

A few seconds later, Kraya was up again.

"Now, _apprentice_, come over here and I'll tell you our new plan to take over the Aliance and the Empire." Ghost Girl said.

**Review please. It will make me update faster.**


	8. The Begining of the End

"What are we going to do Master Windu?" asked the frightened captain of the Rebellion flagship, _The Republic's Revenge_. 

The Empire would here any minute. Everyone was tense.

"Don't worry, captain. Don't forget that even with the Death Star, the Empire is no much for us. We have a super weapon of our own that will destroy over half of their fleet, or more. The _Genesis_ will not fail us. I promise you that, captain. We will blow the Imperial fleet back to Courscant." Mace Windu, who was actually Darth Kraya, said to the captain.

The captain smiled. " Your right. The Empire is no match for us. I can't wait until the _Genesis_ fires. The Empire will learn not to mess with us after we win this battle. Heck, we'll blow them to the end of the galaxy." the captain said.

Kraya walked out of the bridge and into the hallway as she turned back into her real self.

"I can't wait for that either, captain." Kraya said, smiling about what was to soon happen.

The Death Star  
"We will come out of hyperspace in three, two, one, ...now!!!" Piett shouted. As soon as he said that, the Imperial fleet that Piett had brought with him came back into realspace. 

"Launch all the Tie fighters, and target the nearest rebel ship Piett." Vader ordered the Grand Adimral.

"At once my lord." Piett answered, and did so.

Two minutes later, the Rebellion ship _Ebionin Eagle _was destroy, and all the Tie fighters were launched.

The Republic's Revenge, 30 minutes later 

"Master Windu, Master Windu, two Imperial enemy Tie fighters have landed in the hanger bay." the captain said to Kraya.

"I see. Have them taken care of." Kraya replied.

"But, they aren't clones. They are SITH. They have been killing our soldiers left and right, and they are almost to the bridge." the captain said to her.

"I see. I will deal with them myself." Kraya said, and left.

The Death Star 

"Piett, how is the battle so far?" Vader asked him.

"It is going good for us so far, milord. We have only lost at least 3 or so ships, while the rebels have lost at least more than 30 of their fleet. Their ships are no match for us." Piett replied.

"Excellent." Vader answered. He looked at his daughter, knowing that it was thanks to her and her Battle Meditation that they were winning this battle.

_Courscant, The Imperial Palace_

Padme blocked Asajj's attack with her lightsaber and started fighting her.

Asajj slashed at Padme furiously, thinking that her first strike should have killed her.

A few minutes later Asajj realized that Padme had a _lightsaber _in her hand, when she shouldn't even know how to wield any melee weapon.

Asajj stopped her attacks on Padme. "How can you wield a lightsaber? Only Sith and Jedi can." Asajj said.

Padme smirked. "Well, it seems that I have Force powers like you. I discovered that 12 years ago. Also, Jedi and Sith aren't the only ones who can wield lightsabers. I've trained several of my bodyguards how to use them, and they DON'T have Force powers." Padme said, and tried to cut Asajj in half.

Asajj jumped to doged the attack and slashed at Padme's head. Their battle began again.

Padme used the Force to lift a vase and throw it at Asajj to distract her. Asajj didn't fall for it. She used the Force to crush it, and hurled Sith Lightning at Padme.

Padme blocked it with her lightsaber. As soon as it had started, Asajj stopped the Sith Lightning and tried to take Padme by surprise and tried to cut off Padme's right hand.

It worked. Padme screamed in agony as waves of pain washed over her body. She fell to the floor.

Asajj chuckled. "You are weak with a lightsaber. You are no match for me." Asajj said with a grin.

Padme looked past Asajj. She smiled. "Really now?" Padme asked.

Before Asajj could reply blaster blots came straight at her. She turned around to use her lightsaber to block the blots. They had been fired by clone troopers.

While Asajj was busy with the clones, Padme used the Force to bring her lightsaber to her. She jumped up to Asajj and ingnited her lightsaber threw her back.

Asajj gasped with overwhelming pain. She dropped her lightsabers. Blaster blots soon covered every inch of Asajj's chest.

Asajj fell to the floor.

"Curse you..." she said, and passed into the Force.

"Milday, are you alright?" one of the clones asked her as they rushed to her aid.

"I'm not hurt too bad. I just need a new right hand." Padme said as she looked at the stump where her hand used to be.

"We'll get you to a medic right away." the clone said and picked her up as she fainted from exhaustion.

The Republic's Revenge 

Mara and Luke rushed into the bridge.

Their was no one in the bridge.

"This is strange." Luke said to Mara.

She nodded. "You fools. You are both mine." a voice said behind.

They both turned to see Darth Kraya. Before they could get their lightsabers, something hit them in the back of the head very hard. They both blacked out.

Space Station Genesis 

"Is the Imperial fleet in range?" Ghost Girl asked the rebel in charge of the space station.

"Yes milady. The fleet is in sight." she replied.

Ghost Girl smiled. "Then fire." Ghost Girl ordered.

"At once." the rebel replied.

The Death Star 

"Father, did you feel that?" asked Leia as she broke out of her Battle Meditation.

"Yes I did Leia. Your brother and Mara have been captured." Vader replied grimly.

"Are we going to rescue them?" Leia asked.

"Yes, we w—," but before Vader could finish his sentence, a space station appeared from behind Alderaan. It had a giant laser cannon in the middle of it.

"Piett, what is THAT!?!?!?!?!??!?!" Vader asked him, shocked, confused, and surprized.

"I don't know sir." Piett replied, suddenly very afraid.

Suddenly, the _Genesis_ fired a red beam. It's blast covered over 80 of the Imperial fleet.

Then, after a few seconds all the ships in its path started to explode.

The Death Star was barely out of range when it fired.

When the beam disappeared, all that was left of the ships that were in its path were parts.

"Oh my..."Piett said, shocked.

Vader and Leia were speachless.

Slowly, the rebels started to chant a word. It could be heard from both fleets. The word they chanted was, "VICTORY, VICTORY, VICTORY, VICTORY...

"My lord, what should we do?" Piett asked Vader.

"We have no choice, Grand Adimral. Order a retreat. We're going back to Courscant." Vader said sadly.

"As...as you wish milord." Piett said.

"But dad, what about Luke and Mara? We have to rescue them." Leia said.

"We can't Leia. At least, not now." Vader replied.

A few minutes later, the Imperial fleet, or what was left of it, went into Hyperspace. As they left, they could still hear the rebels chanting, "VICTORY, VICTORY, VICTORY, VICTORY...

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been busy. Now please hit the button that says review. Review please. It will make me update faster.**


	9. The Attack

"We have arrived at Courscant, milord." Piett said to Vader as the remains of their fleet exited Hyperspace.

"Piett, once we get a status report on the remains of the fleet, I want you to do whatever it takes to rebuild this fleet, and you better do it fast. We cannot allow that THING to stay at Alderaan. It MUST be destroyed. As soon as your fleet is repaired, we are going back to Alderaan and we will annihilate that weapon, and rescue Luke and Mara." Vader said to Piett.

Before Piett could reply however, a Commander Apollo came over to Vader and talked to him.

" Emperor Vader, I have just recived some bad news. Your wife, the Empress, was almost killed by Asajj Ventress. We believe that the Rebel Alliance was the one that hired her to do it. She didn't sucseed, but the Empress was wounded. Her right hand was cut off. Also, a few minutes ago she fell into a coma." the Commander Apollo said to Vader.

Vader's eyes grew wide. His eyes turned from his regular Sith yellow to a Sith red.

"Is Ventress still alive?" Vader asked, barely able to keep himself from killing Apollo and everyone else one the bridge of the _Death Star_.

"No milord, she was killed by the Empress." Apollo answered.

"I want the best Courscant doctors looking after her NOW. Once you get the doctors, tell them that if she dies while in her coma, they will all die. Now GO!!!!!!!" Vader ordered him.

"At—at once m-milord." Commander Apollo replied and left, a little frightened from Vader's new tone of voice.

"Father, will Luke and Mara be ok?" Leia asked him as she came up to him.

"I hope so. I think that Windu may use them for a ransom or something like that. Or maybe try to turn them to their cause. But don't worry, Luke and Mara will never join those rebel and Jedi scum. I'm sure for now that they will be fine." Vader replied.

"They better not join the rebels. Otherwise, I'll beat them up if they do." Leia joked and left.

Soon after she left, Commander Apollo came back.

"We have the best doctors on Courscant treating her as you commanded, my lord." Commander Apollo said.

"Good." Was all that Vader said to the commander.

As soon as the commander left, Piett came back over to Vader.

"_Strange, I didn't even notice he was gone."_ Vader thought.

"Milord, I have just recived word from Courscant Intelligence that the Rebel Alliance is launching bold attacks on the Naboo and Kashyyyk. Hold on a moment." Piett said as he listened to his comlink that he had on his ear.

"Milord, Naboo has fallen—no wait, their is still one Imperial base left on the planet. Oh no, now Kashyyyk has fallen as well." Piett said, his face looking grim.

"Piett, tell the other Grand Adimral that they have a job to do. Have Grand Adimral Thrawn and two other Grand Adimrals take their fleet to the Naboo to take it back. Have the other Grand Adimrals except you go to Kashyyyk. I will have those planets back no matter what. Also, call the press. As soon as I get on Courscant, I will have a press conference." Vader said and left to go to his quarters.

Courscant, Imperial palace balcony, 2 hours later Vader looked at all the reporters. Once he was sure everyone was ready for him to speak, he began his speech. "Attention people of the galaxy," Emperor Vader began, "As I'm sure you all know, the Empire has almost lost the Naboo , as well as Kashyyyk. I'm also sure that you have heard of the new rebel super weapon that defeated the Imperial fleet at Alderaan. Some of you may think that the Empire is falling, and that the Rebel Alliance will win this Galatic Civil War and bring back the Republic. I'm here to tell you that for those of you who think that, you are wrong. The Empire WILL NOT fall, and the rebels will not win. I can assure you that. The rebels may have a super weapon of their own, but they will not win this war. If they do win this war and bring back the Republic, than the galaxy will be forever lost. That is all for now." Vader said as he was about to leave the press to go check on his wife. However, before he got to the door, a sniper blaster bolt went passed his head and hit the wall, narrowly missing him. 

"ASSASIN, EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!!!!!" a royal guard shouted. He grabbed Vader as he jumped down to the floor. All the reporters and everyone one else got down as well.

A few seconds later a missle headed toward the Emperor.

Vader used the Force to send the missle back to its owner. Seconds later, the missle hit its new target and exploded, killing the owner, who was on the edge of a nearby building.

Suddenly, rebel assasins came out of the press crowd. They drew their blasters and started shooting.

"ALL HAIL THE REBEL ALLIANCE, DOWN WITH THE EMPIRE, DOWN WITH VADER!!!!!" several of them shouted as they fired.

Vader jumped back up and leaped over the balcony and started to cut the assasins down.

He cut off the hands off the nearest assasin, then beheaded him.

A wookie assasin charged at Vader. The wookie swunge a mighty fist at the Emperor, but Vader doged and cut the wookie in half.

Several assasins came rushing at him with viroblades and viroswords. Vader blocked all their attacks. A human woman came at him with her virosword, but before she could attack Vader slashed her in the chest, killing her, and then used the Force to pick up a nearby Rodian assasin and flung him up into the sky, and watch him crash into the ground. He didn't get up.

Vader saw a thermal detonator heading toward him. He used the Force to send it to three assasins as they charged him. Vader leapted over them as the detonator exploded, killing all three assasins.

A Falleen was rushing over toward Vader, a Rodian assasin blade in his hands. Vader used the Force Crush power on the Falleen, destroying his organs. The Falleen was dead before he hit the ground.

Their were only five assasins left. Two of them fired at Vader with their blasters, but Vader blocked the blots with his saber, sending them back to the ones who fired them.

A squad of clone troopers came in and finished the other three off.

Vader breathed a sigh of relief. He looked around. All the reporters had either run away during the battle, or had ended up wounded in the cross-fire.

"Milord, are you alright?" the clone commander asked him as he walked over to him.

"Yes trooper, I'm fine. See to it trooper that all the wounded here are treated." Vader ordered the trooper.

"Yes sir." the trooper said and left.

Vader leapt back up onto the balcony, and went back to his room.

Rebellion ship, The Republic's Revenge 

As Darth Deathicus, a.k.a. Ghost Girl looked out into the stars at the bridge of the _Genisis_, she knew that things were going according to her master plan.

"_Soon, very soon all things shall come into place. Once the Empire is destroyed, I will continue to destroy all the planets in this galaxy until nothing is left. And once that happens, the Force will be dead at last. I can't wait for that moment." _Ghost Girl thought to herself.

"Captain." Ghost Girl called.

"Yes, milady?" the captain asked.

"It is time. Tell the fleet we are leaving Alderaan. Tell them, we are going to Courscant." Ghost Girl said, grinning evily.

"At once milady." the captain said, bowing.

Once the captain went away, Ghost Girl started to laugh quietly, thinking of all that was about to come.

**Now that the chapter is over, please hit the button that says review. Please. I'd really like to hear what you think. Also, if you have any ideas on what I should do next, leave them in a review. Now review please.**


	10. The Vision

"Come on now, we don't have all day. They could jump to Hyperspace any minute now, we have to hurry before it is to late." Labria Shovaca, an Imperial spy, said to Hawk La Flaga, his partner, as he untied the unconscious bodies of Mara and Luke and put them on his shoulders.

"Now that we have the kids, we should go to the hanger bay, steal a shuttle, get out of this ship, get back to Courscant, and give Vader these kids back.." Hawk said to Labria as they ran through the hallway.

Suddenly, a female rebel officer appeared in front of them as they entered the next hallway.

"What's going on h—?" but before the officer could finish her sentence, a blaster bolt hit her in the chest. She died instantly and her body fell to the floor.

"What was that?" a voice down the hallway to their left asked.

"Let's get out of here before we're killed." Labria said before running again, followed shortly by Hawk.

As soon as they were almost to the hanger bay, rebels started to chase after them and started to shoot at them.

"I'll stop them, you go on ahead and find a shuttle. If I haven't returned in five minutes, leave without me." Labria said to Hawk while drawing his blaster and a few plasma and frag grenades .

"Better make that two minutes." Labria said as he turned around and started fireing at their pursuers.

Hawk nodded and kept running.

Labria managed to kill three of the ten rebels that were chasing them with his blaster before throwing three plasma grenades and four frag grenades at the remaining pursuers.

Once he threw them, he started running again. A few seconds later, a large explosion was heard. The remaining seven rebels were killed immeadiatly by the blast.

Labria entered the hanger bay, looked around and saw Hawk and rushed over to him. They entered a random shuttle, and fly it out of the hanger bay.

Two minutes later, the shuttle jumped into Hyperspace.

_A few hours later, Courscant, Imperial Palace, medical room_

"How is she?" Vader asked as he entered the room where Padme was being treated.

"The Empress is fine, Emperor Vader. Her condition has improved somewhat, but it will be awhile before she gets out of this coma my lord." one of the doctors said to him.

"Very well. I'll be back in two hours." Vader said and left.

Once Vader left the medical room, a servent came up to him.

"Milord, someone wishes to speak to you on your private channel." the servent said.

Vader nodded and went to his room.

He went up to his comlink screen and turned it on to his private channel.

On the channel were Labria and Hawk.

"Milord, we have rescued Mara and Luke as you commanded and we are on our way to Courscant." they both said and bowed to him.

"Excellent. How many more hours will it take until you have arrived?" Vader asked the both of them.

"We should be at Courscant in 15 minutes, milord. Also, we have something important to tell you. The Rebel Fleet has left Alderaan and is on their way to Couscant. They have taken the _Genisis _with them. They will be at Courscant in two days. " Labria said.

Vader's eyes widdened with shock and alarm.

"I see. You have both served the Empire well. Once you two return, you will be payed and will wait here until I give you your next mission. Vader out." Vader said and cut the transmission.

Vader pushed a few buttons on the screen and the face of Grand Adimral Piett appeared.

"What is it you wish, my lord?" Piett said as he kneeled before the image of the Emperor.

"Piett, I have recieved word from my spies that they have Luke and Mara with them and they are on their way to here. They also told me that the Rebel Fleet and the _Genisis_ has left Alderaan and is on their way here, and they will be here in two days." Vader said to the now shocked Grand Adimral.

"What will we do?" a now frightened Piett asked.

"I want you to have the remains of your fleet to prepare itself for the upcoming battle. Have all the Star Destroyers in the nearby systems come here. We'll need all the help we can get. Also, I want you to be moved from the _Death Star_ and moved to the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_. Grand Moff Tarkin will take control of the _Death Star_ for now. We may have to sacrifice the _Death Star_, or it may be destroyed in the battle, so I don't want to lose one of my best Grand Adimrals. Besides, if the _Death Star_ is destroyed or sacrificed, at least Tarkin will be killed. He has always been a thorn in my side. Anyways, we must be prepared for the Rebel Fleet. Now, I have to go. Vader out." Vader said as he cut the transmission.

As soon as Vader cut the transmission, a vision came to him.

_Vader was on the bridge of the Genisis, fighting two Sith. The names Ghost Girl and Kraya came into his mind._

_Just as he cut off the arms of Kraya and Ghost Girl, and was about to deliever the final blow, fire engulfed the three of them._

_Soon after that, Vader found himself on Courscant, outside the Imperial palace at the garden. He was standing next to a grave. Beside the grave were Luke, Mara, Han, Leia, Piett, and Padme. They were all crying. Vader looked at the name plate of the grave. The name on it was Emperor Anakin Skywalker._

_Once he saw the name on the grave, he was sent to a new place on again._

_He was at some place he didn't recognize. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in some sort of base or ship._

_Vader saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw Padme. _

_Padme held a blaster in her right hand and her lightsaber in her left. She was facing someone, a human male, who had a black uniform on, had long hair covering his face, and he had a lightsaber in his left hand and a blaster in his right hand._

_Padme and the man had their blasters pointed at each other. As Padme saw the mans face, she lowered her blaster and said, "It can't be..."_

Vader's vision ended. It seemed only a few seconds had passed.

As Vader went through the vision in his head, he couldn't help but think, _"Is this vision a fortelling of the future?"_

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I have one thing to say. Another time skip will take place in the next 2 or so chapters. The time skip will be three years long. Also, tell me what you think about the vision that Vader had. Review please.**


	11. The Rise of a new galaxy

"So, it has begun. Now, my master plan can be set in motion." A human male with black hair and dark blue eyes said to himself.

"Soon, I will have control of the entire galaxy. I just have to wait three years until all the pieces have been set into play. Then, all shall come into place, and once that happens my destiny plan will be set into motion. Vader and his family will pay for what they've done. My father should have been the one to rule the galaxy, not them. I swear that I will take over the galaxy and kill them all and everyone that is loyal to them." the man said to himself as he thought about the future.

"Father, I know that I will become the Emperor you should have been. And when I do, I know that you will finally be proud of me. One day father, I, Dundall Palpatine, shall be the ruler of the galaxy." Dundall said to himself as he started to think all that would come in the next three years...

Courscant space, the Executor, two days later 

"Piett, tell all ships to be ready to fight. The rebel fleet could arrive at any moment." Darth Vader ordered Piett.

Piett nodded and left to go do his orders.

"Milord you have a message from the doctors watching over Lady Skywalker." a Imperial officer shouted to Vader. Seconds later the image of the main doctor watching over Padme appeared.

"Lord Vader, we are pleased to say that the Empress is out of her coma and is on her way to the _Executor_." the doctor said.

"I will see to it that after the battle that you are paid doctor." Vader said and cut the transmission.

Vader had discovered many things from Hawk and Labria, his spies him. They also told him many other things. Like the fact that all the Jedi except one were dead and had been replaced with clones, that someone was pretending to be Mace Windu, and that the person that was pretending to be Mace was an ancient Sith Lord brought back from the dead, and that the Sith Lord had an apprentice nick named Ghost Girl.

Once he had found all that out, everything had suddenly made sense. Like why the Rebellion would send assasions to kill him, why the Rebellion would build a weapon like the Death Star, why the Rebel Alliance High Council had been disbanded, and many, many other things.

Vader looked out of the bridge and saw Padme's shuttle landing in the hanger.

As soon that had happened, the Rebel Fleet exited out of Hyperspace, along with the _Genisis_, and the battle over the fate of the galaxy began.

Courscant space, Rebellion ship, the Truth 

"Captain Organa, the Imperials have just launched all their Tie fighters. What do you wish us to do?" asked a rebel officer.

Ordo Organa, nephew to Bail Organa and the only Mandalorian in the Rebel Alliance, glared at the officer like he was a complete idiot. "What are you, a Weeque?? You know what we should do!!!! Launch all our snub-fighters. Also commander, your fired." Ordo said and grabbed his blaster from its holster and fired a blaster blot into the officer's chest.

The entire bridge crew looked at him with shock and fear on their faces.

"Get back to work!!!!!!" Ordo shouted. Everyone did as he said.

"_Soon, the Empire will be gone for good. I can't wait to see the corspes of the Emperor and Empress." _he thought, not knowing here wrong yet right he was.

Courscant space, Super Star Destroyer, the Executor 

"Start your Battle Meditation Leia, the fleet will need it to win." Vader ordered her. Leia nodded and sat down and started her Battle Meditation.

"Anakin, it's good to see you." Padme said after she rushed over to hug him and kissed him.

"It's good to see you too, angel." Vader replied and kissed her back.

"Milord, we have your ship ready." Piett said and interrupted them.

"Ship? What are you going to use a ship for? Aren't you going to coordinate the battle?" Padme asked him.

"No, I won't be here. I've decided to take a small ship and use it to land in the hanger bay of the _Genisis_. Once I do that, I will make my way up into the bridge and kill the two Sith that have taken control of the Rebel Alliance." Vader answered her.

Padme looked at him confused.

"What do you mean "the two Sith"? I thought our family were the only Sith in the galaxy. Are their more?" Padme asked him.

Vader nodded. "It appears that somehow two Sith from the past have brought themsevles back to life and they have taken over the Rebellion, and from what I understand, they intend to rule the Empire as well. I'm guessing that the two Sith will probably be in the bridge of the _Genisis_. That is why I'm going there. To kill those Sith and restore peace to the Empire." Vader said.

"I see. Well, please be careful. Don't get hurt." Padme said and kissed him.

Vader smiled. "Since when have I not been careful?" he asked.

"How about the time when you almost lost your legs on Endor, or the time when you almost died on Nar Shadda, or the time you got lost in the Shadow Lands of Kashyyyk, or...do you want me to go on?" Padme asked him, smiling.

Vader smiled back. "I see your point. Don't worry angel, I will be careful, and I will come back to you. I promise." Vader said and hugged her.

"Luke?" Vader called to him.

"Yes father?" Luke asked.

"Take care of your mother and sister while I am gone. Ok?" Vader asked him.

Luke nodded. Once he did, Vader left the bridge and went to the hanger of the _Executor_ and left to go to the _Genisis._ Vader thought that the duel would be easy, but little did he know that the duel with the Sith and the events afterwards would change the face of the galaxy forever.

_Courscant space, 15 minutes later the Genisis,, command bridge_

"Master Windu, Lady Ghost Girl, an Imperial ship has landed in the hanger bay. We sent some troopers to deal with the pilot, but we haven't heard from them. Also, the _Genisis_ is ready to fire on the Imerial fleet at your command."

"I see. Fire n—!!!" but before Kraya could finish her sentence, the doors to the bridge suddenly bursted open. Where the doors once where was standing Dark Lord of the Sith, Emperor Vader.

Vader lifted his hand and everyone on the bridge except Kraya and Ghost Girl died from having their hearts destroyed from the Force Crush power.

Vader ignited his saber. "You can drop the disquise Kraya. I know that you're not Mace Windu." Vader said, suprising Kraya VERY much.

After a few minutes, Kraya turned back to her normal form.

"INVADERS, ATTACK!!!!!!!!" Ghost Girl shouted.

Suddenly 15 Invaders came out of the floor and rushed over to Vader to kill him.

Vader doged a punch that an Invader threw at him and cut the Invaders hand off. Then he stabbed the creature in the chest and moved on to the next one.

Five minutes later, all the Invaders layed dead around Vader.

"You're going to have to do something better than that." Vader said, and Force Jumped over to them and attacked.

Vader swung his saber at Kraya, but Kraya blocked it with her newly ignited lightsaber.

Ghost Girl tried to stab Vader in the chest and failed because he had jumped over her.

Just as Ghost Girl was about to jump and try to behead Vader, Kraya stabbed her lightsaber through _Ghost Girl's_ chest.

Ghost Girl staggered and fell to the floor, dead before she even hit it.

Vader stared at Kraya with shock on his face. "Why did you kill your own apprentice???" Vader asked her with confusion in his voice.

"Because, she had to be removed. Besides, I plan to find a much more powerful and _faithful_ apprentice once this is over." Kraya said smiling evily and continued attacking Vader.

Kraya jumped over Vader and tried to cut him in half, but Vader Force Pushed her away and used the Force to bring her lightsaber into his hand. He jumped to Kraya and slashed Kraya in the chest with both lightsabers.

Kraya screamed and fell to the floor.

"Goodbye and good ridance fool." Vader said smugly and left the bridge.

Once Vader had left the _Genisis_, the body of Kraya vanished and the real Kraya, who had been hiding and had created a shadow clone to fight Vader, appeared. She smiled smugly as Vader had a few minutes ago.

"Now who is the fool Vader?" Kraya asked herself and went to the controls of the _Genisis's _ super laser. Kraya targeted the _Executor's _bridge. She flipped a few switches and fired the super laser and the Super Star Destroy. She had made the blast small enough so that it would only destroy the bridge. Once that happened, a chain reaction would occur and the ship would explode.

As the blast neared the _Executor_, Kraya smiled and said to herself: "I hope you like losing your family Vader."

_Courscant space, the Executor, bridge, just after Vader leave the Genisis_

"Lady Skywalker, we have spotted the Emperor's ship. It seems he has completed his mission." Piett said to Padme as he walked over to her.

"That g—!!" but before Padme could finish, alarms started to ring throughout the ship.

"WHAT'S GOING ON???" Piett shouted to an officer over the noise of the alarms.

"A heat source is approaching us. It's from the _Genisis_!!!! It's... it's aimed at the bridge!!!!!!!" cried the surprised officer as he looked at the readouts of the panel he was looking at.

"20 seconds to impact!!!!" the now scared officer shouted.

"ALL HANDS ABANDON THE BRIDGE NOW!!!!!!!" Piett shouted.

"5 seconds... it's too late." the officer said.

As everyone stared at the now approaching blast, they all knew that they would die here.

Padme shut her eyes in terror as had Luke, Han, Mara, Leia, and everyone else on the bridge. After realizing the blast hadn't come yet, she opened one of her eyes to see what had happened. She opened her other eye and stood up with shock to see that _Vader's_ ship was keeping the blast at bay.

"ANAKIN!!!!!!" she shouted, causing everyone everyone to open their eyes.

Suddenly, the image of Vader appeared on the bridge.

"ANAKIN, GET OUT OF THEIR!!!! YOU'LL NEVER SURVIVE, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!" Padme cried in terror as she knew that she wouldn't die here today, but that he husband would.

As alarms blared on Vader's ship, he smiled. "Didn't I tell you I make the impossible... possible? AHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!" Vader cried as his ship couldn't take any more and exploded, killing Vader.

"ANAKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Padme cried as she saw his ship go up in flames.

After a few moments of silence after she shouted, Padme fell to the floor and cried.

"Father..." both Luke and Leia said as they realized their father was now dead.

After a few minutes of crying, Padme stood up. "Piett." she said.

"Y-yes milady??" Piett asked, scared that Padme would take her newfound anger on her husband's death on him.

"Get me Grand Moff Tarkin. Now." Padme said with no emotion in her voice.

"Right away, Lady Skywalker." Piett said and walked over to the comm system.

Moments later the image of Tarkin appeared on the bridge.

"Yes, Empress Skywalker?" Tarkin asked.

"Are you within range of the _Genisis_?" Padme asked, still no emotion in her voice.

Tarkin talked with a nearby officer. "We can be in two minutes." he replied.

"Good. Then blow that station to Hell." Padme said, anger rising in her voice.

Tarkin nodded and his image disappeared from the screen.

_Courscant space, the Genisis, bridge, two minutes later_

Kraya frowned as she typed in new cooridnates for the super laser.

"I can't believe that Vader sarificed his own life to save his family. Oh well. It doesn't matter. This time I will destroy the entire fleet." Kraya said as she charged the super laser.

After it was fully charged and at full power, she was about to fire it until the blast from the _Death Star_ destroyed the entire space station.

As it exploded, the energy that was stored up to fire at the Imerial fleet was unleashed. The wave of energy comsumed almost all of both the Rebel and Imerial fleets and destroyed every single ship in it's path.

_The Death Star_

"Grand Moff Tarkin, a HUGE heat source is approaching us!!!!" a frightened officer shouted at the Grand Moff.

"Raise the shields to full strength!!!!" he cried.

"TOO LATE!!!!!!" the same officer cried as the wave of energy passed through the _Death Star _and destroyed it.

_The Executor_

Luckily, the wave of energy missed the Super Star Destroyer.

After the wave of energy had passed, everyone looked to see what remained of both the Rebellion Fleet and the Imerpial fleet.

The damage done by the wave of energy was very, very, bad. Only 15 out of the thousands of ships from the Imerial fleet was left.

As for the Rebel Fleet, only 12 remained.

"M-milady, what do you wish us to do?" Piett asked Padme.

Padme turned to Piett. Their were still tears in her eyes.

"Anakin said he was going to bring peace to the Empire. I plan to do that." Padme said.

"So you want us to use the remaining ships we have to destroy the Rebel Fleet?" Piett asked her.

"No. Contact the remaining Rebel Alliance ships, and tell them that the Empire is willing to have negotiations now." Padme said.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Begining next chapter, a time skip of 3 years will take place. This is probably the longest and will be the longest chapter in the entire fic.**


	12. The Begining of a New War

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Alot of things have happened since the last chapter, and also I want to tell you that there are going to be some OC pairings with Han and Luke. Now, don't get worried. Han will still love Leia and probably end up marrying her at the end of this fic, like that is a shock. As for Luke though, I may have him fall in love with the OC that loves him instead of Mara Jade. It just depends on who you guys think Luke should end up with. Also, remember that 3 years has taken place since the last chapter.**

"_ANAKIN, GET OUT OF THERE!!!! YOU'LL NEVER SURVIVE, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!" Padme cried in terror as she knew that she wouldn't die here today, but that her husband would._

_As alarms blared on Vader's ship, he smiled. "Didn't I tell you I make the impossible... possible? AHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!" __Vader cried as his ship could no longer take anymore damage, it exploded, killing him._

"_ANAKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Padme cried as she saw his ship go up in flames._

Padme woke up in terror in her bed, covered in sweat. Thinking that it had been a very, very bad nightmare she looked in vain for Anakin so he could comfort her and tell her that what she had dreamed would never happen.

But, when she did not see him in their bed or anywhere in their room, she remembered a horrible fact that she had had to live with the past three years: Anakin was dead.

And Padme knew that the nightmare she had wasn't really a nightmare, but it was her memory of the last moments of Anakin's life.

For the past two weeks she had been having the same nightmares over and over showing Anakin's death. She had gone to the doctor in the Imperial Palace to see what he could do about her nightmares, but he said that he could do nothing about them. He told her that in time the nightmares would stop, but they hadn't yet.

"Mom, are you ok? We heard you screaming." Luke asked as he and Leia entered her room.

"I'm...I'm ok." Padme said to her two 15 year old children. Luke and Leia looked at her concerned and walked over to her and sat on her bed.

"You had the dream about dad again, didn't you?" Leia asked her.

Padme thought about lying so her children wouldn't get scared, but she knew that she couldn't lie to them.

"Yes I did." she replied.

Once she had said this, Padme broke into sobs and cried on Leia's shoulder.

"It's ok mom, it's ok." Leia said as she and Luke hugged their mom.

-----------------------------

Shortly after the Second Battle of Courscant, which people now called it, a peace treaty had been made with the Rebel Alliance and the Empire. Although most people exspected the Alliance and the Empire to join into one government, it didn't happen. The galaxy had been divided in half, so to say. Although the Empire had at least 2,000 more planets than the Alliance did. Over half of Kasyyyk and half of Naboo joined the Rebel Alliance as well as many other planets that weren't under the control of Alliance already, while the other half of the planets and other planets already loyal to the Empire, stayed with them. The capital planet of the Rebel Alliance was Alderaan now.

Over time the Alliance and the Empire had repaired all the damage that had been done to their fleets at the Second Battle of Courscant. Now both the Alliance and the Empire had stronger forces than ever before.

After one week after the battle, news had been released of Emperor Vader's death. A few days after the news, a funeral had been held for him. It had been broadcasted all over the galaxy. Mostly everyone thought that Padme would ask one of the Grand Adimrals of Grand Moffs to become the new Emperor since they thought that she couldn't rule the Empire, and because her childern were to young to rule over it. But she surprised everyone by saying that she would remain the Empress and rule over the Empire until her children were old enough to do so.

Although Padme seemed strong, behind the scenes she was an emotional wreck. For the first few weeks after her husbands death, she barely ate anything and cried most of the day.

It took some help from her childern, Han, Mara, Piett, and another man who had became her friend, but finally Padme started to stop crying all the time and started eating again.

Even though Luke and Leia missed their father dearly, they couldn't imagine what their mother was going through.

------------------------

After a few minutes, Padme stopped sobbing and lifted her head from Leia's shoulders.

After she stopped sobbing, a man entered the room. He sat down on Padme's bed as Leia and Luke did and said, "All you alright Padme?" the man asked her with deep concern.

Padme smiled at him. "I am now... Dundall." she said.

Dundall smiled at her back. "Good." he replied and left the room.

As Dundall Palpatine walked back towards his room, he couldn't help but think that all was going according to his destiny plan. He had managed to work his way up into becoming Padme's friend. Once she had trusted him enough, he had asked if he could live in the palace. She had agreed. Now that things were coming into place, he would become the new Emperor and Padme would become his wife, even if she didn't love him.

"_And very soon the Alliance will start a new war, this one even worse than the one before, and once that happens, it will simply be a matter of time until I become the ruler of the galaxy."_ Dundall thought to himself and laughed softly.

_Rebel Alliance ship, the Republic's Revenge, a few hours later_

Adimral Neo La Flaga, member of the Rebel Alliance High Council, stood aboard the bridge of his new ship, shivering with excitment. Operation _Raging Fire _was about to begin, and Neo was excited about this operation.

Neo smiled evily as he thought about the war that was about to erupt because of this operation._ "Very soon the Empire will be regreting the day they made peace with us." _he thought to himself.

Neo's comlink beeped and he answered it. A rough voice said _"It is time,"_ and cut the transmission.

"Captain." Neo said. The captain came over to him.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Operatin _Raging Fire _has begun. We must go to Courscant. Tell the _Ginn_ and the _La Cresue_ to follow us. Now." Neo ordered the captain. The captain nodded.

Seconds later the three ships launched into Hyperspace. In just a matter of hours, a new war would begin, and this time only one side may come out alive.


	13. The New War Begins

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. By the way, I can't remember if I mentioned this, but the Rebel Alliance is as even more corrupt than the Empire, and the Empire is not as corrupt as it should be. Also, the Hex missiles in this chapter are different from the ones in Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter. Now, you can read the new chapter.**

"Adimral La Flaga, we will be exiting Hyperspace in 20 minutes." The captain of _The Republic's Revenge_ said to him.

Neo grinned evilly as he looked out of the eye piece of the mask he wore to cover his face.

"Excellent. Tell the _Ginn_ and the _La Cresue_ to prepare to launch their fighters. Also, have the Hex missiles put into the missile bay at once." Neo ordered the captain.

"At once sir." the captain said and left to do as he was told.

Neo thought of all the things that were to come if this mission were to succeed. "If all goes according to the plan, Courscant will be nothing but a wasteland and the Empire will lose their Empress, her children, and their flagship, the Executor. Once that happens the Empire will be unable to stop us, and the Alliance will rule over the galaxy." Neo thought to himself with satisfaction.

_The Executor, 20 minutes later_

"Grand Admiral Piett, we've detected three Alliance capital ships entering out of Hyperspace." an officer reported to him.

"That's strange; I wonder why they are in Imperial territory." Piett thought.

"Hail them one of the ships immediately!!" Piett said as the comm screen activated and the image of Admiral Neo La Flaga filled the screen.

"Hello Grand Admiral Piett, it's nice to see you for the first and last time." Neo said, still grinning cruelly

"What is— wait, what do you mean first and last time?" Piett said with growing suspicion.

"Grand Adimral Piett, the Rebel Alliance High Council has decided to declare war on the Empire." Neo said.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?" Piett replied with surprise in his voice.

"I thought I might just let you know this before I killed you. Captain, prepare to launch the Hex missiles, aim four of them at the Executor, and the other three at Courscant. NOW!" Neo shouted and cut the transmission.

Once Piett heard Neo say that, he knew that the Empire and Courscant were in big trouble. Hex weapons had been banded at the beginning days of the Old Republic, and not to mention that the technology for the Hex weapons had been supposedly lost. One single Hex missile had the power to destroy half a planet. If even one of those Hex missiles hit Courscant billions, maybe even trillions of people would die.

"Contact the Empress NOW!" Piett shouted. Seconds later the image of Padme Skywalker appeared on the comm screen.

"Piett what is it?" Padme asked him with concern showing on her face. Piett rarely contacted her this late in the night.

"I'm afraid to tell you this milady, but the Alliance has declared war on the Empire and they have sent three capital ships to Courscant to destroy the planet." Piett said with a grim voice.

Padme's skin turned a deathly white. "Are you sure." she asked, her voice shaky.

"Yes, I am." Piett replied.

Padme looked at Piett with tears in her eyes. "After all I did to make sure that their was peace between the Rebel Alliance and the Empire, this happens? I can't believe the Alliance would every do this." she cried, unable to accept the fact all her work had been fruitless.

"Well Padme, the Alliance has become corrupt since the Second Battle of Courscant. I'm surprised that this didn't happen sooner. But that isn't the case here. The three capital ships are loaded with Hex missiles." Piett said grimly, and urgently as the Hex missiles were about to be fired, and upon his ship!

Padme's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?" she asked with confusion and surprise.

"I'm afraid that's true Padme." Piett replied.

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked Piett.

"I was going to ask you that. Well, I've already contacted several ships in the nearby systems to come here immediately. And— they've just launched the Hex missiles. Scramble the fighters and intercept them now!" Piett shouted at the crew and cut the transmission.

_The Republic's Revenge, a few minutes later_

"So far everything is going as planned Adimral La Flaga and the Imperials are doing what you said they would do. So far they've managed to destroy only the four Hex missiles that were heading towards them. They've also launched their fighters." the captain of The Republic's Revenge reported to Neo.

"Excellent, have us launch our fighters as well. Contact Chairman Ordo Organa, he'll want to know what has happened so far." Neo ordered.

The captain saluted and left. A couple of seconds later the Chairman of the Rebel Alliance High Council, Ordo Organa, appeared on the comm screen.

"Yes Neo what is it?" Ordo asked him.

"I'd like to tell you that operation _Raging Fire_ is going as planned. We've already launched the Hex missles and Courscant should be destroyed soon." Neo reported to the Chairman.

Ordo grinned sadistically. "Excellent. Keep up the good work. If this operation succeeds, you may become a Fleet Adimral." Ordo said.

"You have my word that this operation will succeed." Neo said.

Ordo nodded and cut the transmission.

_"Soon humanity's dream shall come true. After all my careful planning, the time is coming. With Courscant's fall and the soon to be fall of the Empire, it is only a matter of time until the destruction of this corrupt galaxy begins."_ Neo thought as he looked at the Hex missiles heading towards their targets.

_The Executor, minutes later_

"We've managed to destroy all the Hex missiles that were heading towards us Grand Adimral, but we haven't been able to get rid of all the ones heading towards Coursca— one of the missiles is turning around and heading back to the Alliance ships." An incredibly alarmed captain reported.

Piett looked and saw that the captain was right. One of the Hex missiles was heading back towards the rebel ships.

"How in the world— wait a minute, it must be the Empress and her children's doing." Piett thought.

Just a few minutes later, on of the Rebel Alliance ships, The Republic's Revenge, was destroyed. One of the other Hex missiles turned around too and went to on of the other enemy ships, and destroyed the Ginn. The other rebel ships jumped into Hyperspace before it could be destroyed. However, unlike the other two Hex missiles, the last one managed to hit Courscant's surface before it could be steered away with the Force.

Once it hit over half of the planet went up in flames as buildings were wiped out and people were slaughtered.

Piett knew that with over half of Courscant in flames their would be no why to avoid this war now, nor would their ever be peace talks again between the two factions. He also knew things would never be the same again.


	14. The Bounty

"_Finally my master plan is coming to pass. I will ask Padme to become my wife tomorrow. Once this happens I will become the new Emperor of the galaxy. Even if Padme refuses to marry me, I have other ways of persuading her." _Dundall thought as he walked down the hallway of the Imperial Palace, which had managed to survive the destruction of the Hex missile.

Once Dundall entered his room, he grabbed his comlink and contacted Ordo Organa.

"Yes, what is it Dundall?" Ordo asked him.

"You'll want to know that operation _Raging Fire_ has failed, just like we planned. However, one Hex missile hit Courscant. Over half the planet is now in ruins, but that doesn't matter. While the Empress is busy with assembling her forces together, repairing the damage to Courscant, and trying to find a new temporary capital planet for the Empire since Courscant can't be fixed for the next couple of decades , and even for that there is a slim chance, we will continue with our previous plans to destroy the Empire." Dundall said.

"I see. I already knew the operation failed, but I'm glad you told me the thing about the Hex missile. It seems the surviving ship forgot to mention that. With your help, soon the Rebellion will be able to destroy the Empire from the inside-out. Anyways, is their anything else you'd like to ask or tell me?" Ordo asked him

"Yes. Did Adimral Neo survive? I heard reports that his flagship was destroyed." Dundall asked the Chairman.

"Yes, he managed to get into an escape pod with Hyperspace abillity and came here just a few minutes ago. I'm glad he survived, if he had died our plans would have been ruined. Without him, we would lose alot of battles. He's like the Empire's Grand Adimral Thrawn, and he's one of the best pliots the Rebel Alliance has had in years." Ordo replied.

"How is the cloning project coming along?" Dundall asked him.

"It's coming along great. Thanks to your help, not only is the Darth Maul clone like the original, but it's Force sensitive as well. I'll send you Maul sometime tomorrow." Ordo replied.

"Good. I have to go now. Bye." Dundall said and turned his comlink off.

Dundall had managed to get the friendship of the current Chairman of the Rebel Alliance several years ago, and the two had made a plan to destroy the Empire and would make them rulers of the galaxy.

Little did Ordo know that Dundall had no intention of destroy the Empire, nor did he plan to share his power. Once Ordo had fulfulled his usefulness, Dundall planned to have him eliminated.

Dundall grinned maliciously as he thought about how his plan was coming along and how he would soon be the new Emperor of the Empire.

"I will become the Emperor very soon father. Even though I can't avenge your death since your killer is dead, I will get back at his family. Soon the Skywalker family will wish they had never met me." Dundall thought and went over to his bed and went to sleep.

Carida, The Imperial Academy, the next day

"Han, wake up." said Duo Zala, a 15 year old who was an Imperial pilot in training like Han.

"Do I have to wake up?" Han asked him. He was answered by a cold bucket of water being spalshed on his body.

"Ok, ok. I'm up." Han said, now soaking wet.

"Thanks a lot Duo." Han muttered and went to the bathroom to change into new clothes.

"Ah, Han you don't wanna do—!" but before Duo could finish, he heard a scream coming from the bathroom.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!" screamed Meyrin Starkiller, a 15 year old Imperial pilot in training, as well as a roommate of Duo and Han. Seconds later Han flew out of the bathroom and smacked into the wall opposite the door. Han glared at Duo with anger in his eyes. Duo noticed that he had a slap mark on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that Meyrin was taking a shower?" Han asked Duo, who was now laughing at Han.

"You didn't ask." Duo replied in between his laughter.

"Why you—!" Han shouted and launched himself at Duo. The two hit the ground and they started to beat each other up.

"Solo, Zala, GET A HOLD OF YOUSELFS!!!!!!!" shouted 18 year old Kira Yuy as he entered the room.

Han and Duo immeadiatly stopped fighting and stood up.

"What is going on here?" Kira asked the two.

"I'll tell you what's going on." Meyrin said as she walked out of the bathroom, now fully clothed.

"These two perverts were trying to see my naked while I was in the shower." she said, glaring at the two with daggers in her eyes.

"Is this true?" Kira asked them.

"No, you got it all wrong. I didn't even know that Meyrin was in the shower." Han said in his defense.

"Like I'm going to believe that." she said, still glaring at the two.

"But—!" Han tried to saw, but Kira interrupted him. 

"We don't have time for this. I have big news. The Rebel Alliance has decleared war with the Empire." Kira said. The other three were stunned to hear this.

"That's—that's impossible. The Alliance would never do that." Duo said.

"I'm sad to say it's true. Three capital ships attack Courscant and sent a Hex missile at the surface. Over of the planet surface was wiped out." Kira said, surprising the three.

"I never thought this would happen..." Meyrin said.

"And I thought the same thing. But now that were at war, our gradutation has been moved to tomorrow. After we graduate, we will be assigned to our new base or ship." Kira said.

"Do you know where we're going?" Han asked him, speaking for the first time since he had told them about the new war.

"I have no clue. I doubt that we'll all be assigned to the same base or ship, but I hope we are." Kira said to them.

"Well, I have to go. I suggest you three get ready for class since it starts in 15 minutes." Kira said to them and left the room.

Dantooine, Mara Jade's house 

Mara Jade woke up to the sound of her comlink beeping. A couple of months ago she decided to move from Courscant to Dantooine. She now had a great career as a bounty hunter.

She picked up her comlink and answered it. "Yes, who is it?" she asked.

"It's Boba Fett. I have a new bounty that I'm going to take and I need your help with it since your the second best bounty hunter in the galaxy. I'll spilt the reward with you. Will you help me?" Boba asked her imploringly.

"That depends, what the bounty?" Mara asked her.

"The bounty is on Ordo Organa, the leader of the Rebel Alliance. He's wanted dead." Boba said.

"Sure, I'm in. I want to make those rebels pay for starting this new war." Mara said to him.

"Good. I'll be at Dantooine in two hours." Boba said and cut the connection.


	15. The Traitors

Luke Skywalker awoke to alarms ringing in the Imperial Palace. Just as he woke up, Padme and Leia entered his room.

"Luke, get up now and get your lightsaber. We have to leave NOW!!!!" Padme shouted at him. Luke obeyed and left with his mother and sister.

As they were rushing through the palace to get to the hanger bay, clone troopers started to begin a hot pursuit of them. Behind the troopers was Dundall, shouting orders madly.

"KILL THEM, KILL THE TRATIORS!!!!" Dundall shouted and the clone troopers opened fire.

Luke and Leia started to block the blaster bolts with their now ignited lightsabers. Leia and Luke sent Sith Lightning at the troopers once they realized continuing to fire would get them nowhere, killing them until their mother shouted: "Don't bother with them. We have to get to the _Executor_!!!!"

Luke and Leia sent one last Sith lightning bolt at the troopers and used the Force to catch up with their mother.

Once they got to the hanger bay, they went into a shuttle and flew out. A few minutes later they were leaving Courscant's atmosphere.

Once they landed in the _Executor's_ hanger, Padme and her children rushed to the bridge.

"Milady, what's going on here???" asked a confused Grand Admiral Piett.

"Their is no time to explain Piett. Get us out of here immediately!!" Padme ordered him.

Piett nodded and sent the ship into Hyperspace.

A few minutes later, Piett turned to the Empress and asked, "What is going on here? Why are we fleeing Courscant?"

"I guess I might as well tell you now since we're not in any danger right now." Padme said, and began to tell them what happened to make them flee Courscant.

_the Imperial Palace, earlier that day_

"Padme, can I have a moment alone with you?" Dundall asked her as she was talking to an aide. "Sure." she replied and they went to her room.

"Padme, I know we've known each other for a very long time, and I think I've come to like you more then a friend. I love you," Dundall lied, and continued, "Padme, I would be honored if you became my wife." he said.

Padme looked at Dundall surprised. "I'm sorry Dundall, but I can't marry you. I don't love you and my only love is Anakin Skywalker." Padme said to him.

Dundall frowned at Padme, but then smiled. "I thought you might say something like that Padme. You WILL become my wife Padme. You wouldn't want to be announced as a traitor, now would you?" Dundall asked her, smiling evilly.

Padme's eyes widened at what he said. "What are you talking about?" Padme asked him incredulously.

"I have information that the public wouldn't like to hear about you. This information may not be true, but they won't know that. If you don't become my wife Padme, I will release information to the public that says you gave the Rebel Alliance the technology on Hex weapons and all other sorts of incriminating evidence that would make you and your children look like traitors to the Empire." Dundall said.

"You— you wouldn't dare do that." Padme said, shocked about what Dundall was saying.

"Yes, I would Padme and I will if you don't become my wife. Now, what is your answer?" Dundall asked her.

Padme delivered a swift kick to Dundall's groin and said, "I'll never become your wife you monster."

Dundall doubled over in pain as Padme rushed out of her room to find her children and to get out of the palace.

_The Executor_

"……and that's what happened." Padme said as she finished her story.

Luke, Leia, and Piett were surprised and shocked at Padme's story. "I never thought we should trust Dundall." Luke muttered to himself.

"What are we going to do now mom?" Leia asked her.

"I don't know Leia. Most likely Dundall is going to declare us traitors to the Empire like he said he would if I didn't become his wife." Padme said sadly.

"It seems not only will we have the Alliance on our tales, but the Empire as well." Piett said to everyone.

"Yes, it would seem so." Padme said. A little while later, Padme left the bridge and went to her room to get some sleep.

_Carida, the Imperial Academy_

"So Han, do you know where you're going to be sent?" Duo asked Han.

A few hours ago they had graduated and now they were going to be sent to whatever base they were assigned.

"It seems I'm being sent to some ship named the _Murrerva_." Han replied to his friend.

"Well that's weird, that's where Meyrin, Kira, and I are being sent to too." Duo replied.

"Really? That's interesting." Han said.

"_Attention, attention. Shuttle number 1758693013 is leaving in five minutes. All who are going on the shuttle should do so now." _A voice said over the base's intercom.

"Well, that's our shuttle. Let's get going." Duo said and the two left to go to their shuttle.

_Alderaan, the Organa palace, the next day_

"…….and from now on you will be in charge of the special forces unit known as Phantom Pain. Is that alright with you, Neo?" Chairman Ordo Organa asked Admiral Neo La Flaga over the comm screen.

"That is alright sir." Neo replied.

"Good. You are to report to your new flagship, the _Rebel's Fist_ tomorrow morning. Organa out." Ordo said and cut the connection.

As Neo walked around his room in the Organa Palace musing on plans that would help bring down the Empire, he couldn't help but think that something was wrong. For some reason, something or someone on Courscant had made him hesitate firing those Hex missiles at the planet. Neo knew he was Force Sensitive, which is what made him such a good admiral. He had been trained to use the Force in the past. Once, he had been a Jedi. But that all changed when Order 66 was initiated.

He had lost everything thanks to the Empire, which is way he wanted to see its destruction. With the destruction of the Empire, he would finally be at peace. For some reason, he had sensed a presence on Courscant that made him fell like he was missing something. Neo reached out into the Force and felt the presence again, but it was no longer on Courscant.

"Whatever that presence is, I will seek it out and find out why I'm so drawn to it….." Neo mumbled to himself.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The part with Mara Jade will be shown next chapter. Review please.**


	16. Return of a Jedi Master

** I just wanted to let you all know that I've updated chapters 1-4. I believe that all the spelling errors and other errors are gone in those chapters. Also, I've decided not to have Han to fall in love with an OC, but the same can't be said for Luke.**

"_I don't trust that Fett one bit, why would he ask for my help, I mean he's the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. He's probably after the bounty on my head that the Alliance had made."_ Mara Jade thought to herself in the hotel room on Alderaan she had rented for the night.

Mara was currently putting the finishing touches on an android that she planned to send in her place to go with Boba. This android was no ordinary one, because this one looked exatly like Mara. It even had Mara's personality down.

Mara flipped a hidden switch on the back of the android's neck. "Who are you?" Mara asked the android.

"I am Mara Jade, second best bounty hunter in the galaxy." the android replied to her.

Mara turned the android back off.

"Perfect." She muttered to herself and went to her bed to sleep for the rest of the night.

"_I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" Han Solo shouted at Luke Skywalker as they dueled._

_Han slashed at Luke's chest with his saber, but he dodged, flipped over him and tried to behead his enemy, but Han moved out of the way just in time and kicked Luke in the chest, he cut off Luke's lightsaber hand just as Luke used the Force to call the second lightsaber on his belt to his other hand while cutting off Han's own saber hand._

_Luke screamed in agony, fell to the ground, and dropped his other lightsaber. Han ignored the pain and used the Force to get Luke's fallen weapon to his remaining hand. He raised the glowing blade, shouted: "THIS IS FOR DUO!!!!!" and made the move to separate Luke's head from his shoulders..._

"HAN, WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Duo shouted to the fellow Imperial pilot.

Han woke up immediatly.

"We just exited out of Hyperspace. We're now approaching the _Murrerva_." Duo said to him.

Han looked out the window of the shuttle he was on and saw that they were indeed coming towards the Super Star Destroyer class ship, the _Murrerva_.

"_What did that dream mean? Was it a dream? It is a vision of the future? I sure hope not..."_ Han thought as the shuttle landed in the hanger bay.

_Alderaan, Mara Jade's hotel room, the next day_

Mara was getting ready to activate the android so she could send it to meet Boba when her comlink started ringing.

She answered it to see Boba Fett. Blaster fire was striking across him. Fett fired back at whoever was shooting at him.

"Mara, I need back up. I repeat, I need back— AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Fett screamed as frag grenade sharpnel tore through his armor and pierced his skin. Fett's screaming was cut off as a lightsaber blade was stabbed into his chest while another one beheaded him.

A few minutes later, a man wearing a mask that covered the upper part of his face picked Boba's comlink up from his corpse.

"Hello there. You must be the infamous Mara Jade. I am Adimral Neo La Flaga. The Alliance had caught wind of your plan to assasinate Chairman Organa, so Organa decided to have me kill the both of you." Neo said to her.

"At this very moment over a hundred elite rebel troopers are going to your location. Don't even bother trying to leave the hotel before they arrive. I have alerted the Alderaan sercuity force of your presense. The entire planet would be looking for you." Neo informed her.

"Have a nice last few minutes of your life." He said. A few seconds later his image disappeard.

"I have to do something fast or else I'm a goner." Mara muttered to herself. Suddenly, she came up with an idea.

She ran up to the android and turned it on.

"_It'll take awhile to discover this is an android, and by the time that happens I'll be long gone." _Mara thought as she opened the window that was in her room and jumped out of it.

She used the Force to soften her landing. Once she landed, she ran to the nearest alley so she could think of a plan, and so she could hide.

While she was thinking of a plan to get off Alderaan, she didn't notice that someone was behind her and walking towards her.

"Hello there." the person said.

Mara whipped around, ignited her lightsaber, and pointed it at the man's neck.

"I'd turn off that lightsaber if I were you." the man said to her, not surprised that the blade was at his neck.

"And why should I?" Mara asked him. She was answered by a violet saber being ignited and pointed at her neck.

Mara's eyes widened and she shouted: "YOU'RE A JEDI!!!!!"

"Yes, I am. And currently I'm the one who can get you off the planet." the Jedi said to her.

"You want to help me?" she asked in confusion.

"I do." the Jedi answered.

Mara turned off her lightsaber. The Jedi's followed shortly. "Very well, but I've got my eye on you Jedi scum. If you even show a hint of betraying me, your dead." she replied.

The Jedi nodded. "Put this on," the Jedi said and handed Mara a cloak, "Make sure you cover your face with the hood." the Jedi said.

As Mara put the cloak on, she noticed that the Jedi was a man, and had a beard. Mara guessed he was a Korun from the color of his skin.

Once she had put the cloak on, the Jedi said: "Follow me," and left.

Mara followed him. A little way into their walk, she whispered, "What is your name?"

"My name is Mace Windu." he said.

Mara was too shocked to say anything else.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Dundall's part will be shown next chapter. Review please.**


End file.
